Give Me Your Tears
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: The most emo thing ive ever written before. WARNING contains Character death. SASUSAKU till death do us part. Dedicated to Hadescat for editing and ideas. ONESHOT


Im writing this cuz i feel really emo...and sad and miserable.

will u review and make me feel better??

* * *

Sakura cried loudly, refusing to see the truth in front of her. Rain poured down steadily around them.

"No!" She cried pumping more chakra into her hands.

"Stop...Stop!" Sasuke watched her through heavy eyelids.

"...Sakura..."

"Don't speak Sasuke kun! Everything will be alright soon." She said yelled, half crying.

"...I...I don't..."

"Sshhh...goddmammit!" She swore loudly, the wound wasn't healing properly.

"Sakura give up! His lungs are crushed and stomach wound is much too big!" Kakashi told her laying a hand on the sobbing kunoichi's shoulder.

Sakura shrugged his hand off.

" I can heal him!" She said determinedly, but despite what she said, tears rolled down her cheeks. The rain mixed down with her hair, dripping down on to the body below her.

"No...no..." she repeated as Sasuke's eyes started to close.

"Sasuke kun!" She yelled. It wasn't fair, it was too early to die. They had just gotten together...he had finally confessed his love to her. After all these years, he couldn't leave her now.

"...Sakura..."

"..Sssshhh.." She said soothingly.

"...Sakura...I don't...want...to...die..." He said with effort, chest heaving heavily. Blood spurted and joined the gradually spreading red on the ground. Blood covered her hands but she took no notice of it.

"Sasuke kun!" She yelled sobbing, she increased the chakra level. The light flickered and faded. Sasuke closed his eyes permanently. The erratic breathing stopped and dwindled to nothing.

"No...No...No!" She stopped what she was doing.

"Sasuke..kun...It's no use pretending." She kissed him on the lips, but his lips were cold and unresponding. She pulled away, blood staining her lips. It tasted like cold metal, the worst thing she had ever put to her lips. Tears mixed with rain water.

"...Sakura..." Kakashi said softly. "Give it up...he's gone."

She cursed and punched the ground in defeat. She kept punching it, crying and yelling at the body in front of her.

"Sasuke kun! Wake up. Come back to Sakura! I'm right here. Your Sakura is here!" She said cupping his face with both hands roughly.

"Wake up!" She said roughly shaking his shoulders. She leaned her head against his shoulder, as he fell to the ground once more.

She opened her eyes slowly as if Sasuke would be awake and scowling at her like he would be. But he was lying there in cold blood, face paling by the minute.

"Sasuke...kun.." She said lump rising to her throat, choking her. "Sasuke kun..."

_-Memory-_

_"Sakura.."_

_"Yeah Sasuke kun?"_

_"what are you doing?"_

_"Training..you know."_

_"Mind if I join?"_

_Sakura widened her eyes and smiled. Never had this happened before._

_"Sure! Want to spar later?"_

_"No..not really..." He said._

_"...Wh-why not?" she said eyes saddening and smile slipping off her face. " I mean, its ok if you don't-"_

_" I don't want to hurt you." _

_"I won't care..."_

_"I care..."_

_"..Sasuke..kun?"_

_"I love you...I don't want anything to happen to you.."_

_His lips met hers clumsily, but she didn't care. Slowly warmth flooded through her, warming her to the tips of her soul._

_He loved her..._

-End of Memory-

She sat up kneeling. Sniffling and rubbing her eyes furiously. Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout, just as it did when she was twelve.

"Come on Sakura..." Kakashi said quietly, gathering the remains of Sasuke in his arms.

"Leave it." Sakura said quietly and firmly looking at the ground, pink hair curtaining her face.

"...The body?" Kakashi asked calmly, as if he understood what she wanted to do. But in truth he was reeling with confusion. Never had Sakura acted like this.

"Leave on the ground in front of me." She commanded.

He lay Sasuke in front of the kunoichi.

"You can find your way back?"

"..Yes."

With a leap he was gone.

Sakura looked over the body with regret and sadness in her eyes.

She lay down on her side next to him, arm draped over his chest.

She moved her mouth close to his ear and crooned a soft lullaby.

Tears welled under her eyelids and they spilled on to Sasuke's hair.

Still she sung softly.

It rained harder.

She sung louder as if to defy.

Pounding now.

She screamed out her tears.

Sheets of water soaking her, washing away the blood.

Her throat was raw.

She saw light at the end. Sasuke was smiling at her.

"Come..." He whispered.

She held out her hand. He took it pulling her to her feet.

She left the two bodies on the forest floor.

But she couldn't care less.

Because Sasuke was with her now and,

Forever.

* * *

There...im emo.

lol..or not,  
TroublesomeGirl


End file.
